Una noche en la eternidad
by NicholasBellamorte
Summary: Versión alterna a Military Lyoko, muestra un Nikolaus mas humano y de fiesta. Los chicos también están de fiesta y van a la primera tertulia de Klaus. ¿Que puede pasar? JxAxO, UxYxW. Contiene lemon


**Hola, esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fic lemon así que no me crucifiquen :P. Para aportar un sabor mas lindo, puse a los personajes de mi serie de fanfics "Military Lyoko" y creo que salió una mezcla bastante linda. Como ven, este shot muestra a Klaus como un joven normal que cursó en Kadic pero cuando derrotaron a X.A.N.A. se fue de la academia.**

**Sin mas que decir, lean xD**

**Una noche en la eternidad**

Ya era de tarde en la academia. De por si los chicos se encontraban felices porque habían pasado de año y X.A.N.A. no era una amenaza desde que fue neutralizada por Jeremie y Franz Schaeffer. Se encontraban sentados en su lugar de siempre hablando cuando ven que entra un Lamborghini Gallardo de color negro y vidrios polarizados. Se detiene enfrente de los chicos y las dos puertas se abren, revelando a un joven alto, un poco musculoso y de pelo tan rubio como Odd y a una joven un poco mas baja, flaca y de pelo negro. El joven iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, camisa roja como la sangre, chaleco, corbata y sobretodo también negros y calzado con unos borceguíes de caña alta y con hebillas. La joven iba vestida con un vestido negro de gabardina que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y adornado con tiras del mismo color desmontables. Iba calzada con los mismos borceguíes del joven y con medias de red. El joven mira hacia los chicos y sonríe.

–¡Chicos!

–¡Klaus! –todos al unísono.

Los chicos se acercan al joven identificado como Klaus y se paran cerca de el, contemplando el auto.

–¿Cuánto te costó? Debió salir muy caro... –pregunta William.

–Ahora les cuento pero fue un regalo. –responde el joven gótico.

Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich y William se sorprenden. Yumi mira hacia la señorita que se acercaba hasta quedar al lado de Klaus abrazándolo.

–¿Y la señorita? –indaga Yumi

–La señorita se llama Diana Astrada y es mi novia desde hace 1 año... Es mas, hoy es nuestro aniversario, je je... –Klaus sonríe mientras acaricia la cintura de la joven.

–¡Felicitaciones! –felicitaron todos al unísono.

–Gracias pero hay otro motivo mas importante, que por eso vine. Me enteré de que pasaron todos de año y quiero invitarlos a mi departamento para festejarlo. Además, hace al menos 5 meses derrotaron a X.A.N.A. y habría que festejar también eso. Además quiero decirles algo. –sonríe de una manera pícara.

–¿No puedes decirlo ahora? –pregunta Ulrich.

–No, la idea es que vengan –saca una tarjeta con una dirección y se la da–. Vayan a esta dirección, vengan bien vestidos porque van a haber muchas fotos. –la sonrisa de el se hace mas pícara.

–¿Va a haber comida? –pregunta con el posterior reproche de todos.

–Obvio que va a haber –se separa de Diana y entra al auto. Baja la puerta y abre la ventanilla–. Vengan en 3 horas mas o menos, no se apuren mucho. A propósito, conseguí el permiso de Delmas para que puedan salir así que no se escapen. –lanza una carcajada discreta.

–Gracias por el permiso, nos vemos mas tarde. –agradece una Aelita sonriente.

–No agradezcas Aelita –sonríe y enciende el motor haciéndolo sonar a propósito–. Los veo luego.

Klaus empieza a andar yendo por un camino hacia la entrada principal. Los chicos se habían ido al instante para prepararse. En el auto, ya habían salido de la academia pero se detuvieron en un semáforo.

–¿Crees que los chicos van a aguantar tu tipo de fiestas? –comenta Diana.

–Van a hacerlo. Como dice Lacrimosa, esta va a ser una noche en la eternidad. –ríe un poco.

–¿Cuál es tu objetivo? –sonríe como si supiera la respuesta.

–Simple, afianzar las parejas y que Odd sea el fotógrafo de todo –sonríe mientras empieza a andar el auto–. Quien sabe, puede surgir cualquier cosa.

–Pero está bien en claro que vos sos mío –le empieza a morder el cuello suavemente.

–Ahora no, por favor... Espera a la noche –sonríe por el placer que sentía.

Klaus justo ve la calle despejada y empieza a acelerar a toda marcha, dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Era de noche, los chicos estaban en una esquina esperándose. Estaban Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie y Odd vestidos elegantemente, salvo Jeremie. Estaban esperando a William para ir de una vez y llega un poco apurado. También iba elegante.

–¿Qué te retrasó? –pregunta Ulrich.

–Lo siento, no sabía que ponerme... –se lamenta un poco el pelinegro.

–Bueno, vayamos yendo. –comenta Yumi.

El grupo de amigos camina 50 metros y ven un edificio de 8 pisos. Se paran en la puerta, Ulrich toca uno de los timbres y unos segundos después se abre sola la puerta. Entran, toman un ascensor y van al 3º piso. Ven que es un departamento que es el piso entero, decorado con sillones alrededor de una mesa ratona de madera y vidrio, una mesa como para 10 personas, un equipo de audio costoso, un televisor LED de 42 pulgadas, varios cuadros de corte gótico y fotografías de diferentes sucesos en guerras y una habitación medio chiquita cuyas paredes exteriores están pintadas de negro. De fondo se escuchaba una batería muy suave y una voz grave y medio áspera. Klaus sale de una puerta con una sonrisa y se dirige a ellos, levantando la puerta del ascensor.

–Llegaron justo a tiempo, estaba preparando algo para comer rápido –se aparta de la puerta–. Entren, siéntanse a gusto.

Los chicos agradecieron y se asombran por la habitación. No creían que esta fuera la vivienda del guerrero más letal de Lyoko.

–En Lyoko parecía una bestia insensible pero la realidad es otra, je je... –comenta con una sonrisa.

De la misma puerta sale Diana medio preocupada y se dirige a Klaus, sin mirar a los chicos.

–Bellamorte, necesito que vayas a la cocina...

–Uy, ya vengo. –se aparta rápidamente de los chicos y de su amor.

Diana los nota a los chicos y con una sonrisa los invita a sentarse a los sillones. Después se va y en unos minutos vuelve con 8 vasos llenos de gaseosa. Les da uno a cada uno, dejando uno a Klaus y se sienta. Les pregunta a los chicos como era Klaus en Lyoko, cosa que los sorprende pero después pasan a relatar su rapidez, su letalidad y sus estrategias a la hora de tomar decisiones. Después le pregunta como era con ellos antes de desaparecer y le dijeron que era de dar miedo y generalmente era distante pero cada tanto se acercaba. En ese momento sale Klaus con dos pizzas y se dirige a los sillones.

–Ey, ¿Qué están diciendo de mi? –con una mirada persuasiva.

–No, nada, solo nos estaba preguntando como eras en Lyoko –se intimida Jeremie.

Diana se para cuando Klaus deja las pizzas en la mesita ratona y abraza el brazo izquierdo de Klaus.

–No tengan miedo de este perrito faldero, se hace el malo para molestar pero es mas bueno que un ángel. –se ríe a carcajadas.

Klaus mira a su chica con una mirada de odio en broma.

–Vas a ver mas tarde por eso –le da un par de besos en sus labios.

Apenas deja de besarla, se sienta donde estaba ella y después Diana se sienta al lado de el.

–Traje una pizza de más para Odd, no nos iba a dejar comer si traía una sola.

Todos estallan de risa menos Odd, que se sonroja por la vergüenza. Después de eso, se disponen a comer. Todos estaban riéndose por sucesivos chistes, anécdotas de cada uno y quedando asombrados por las anécdotas de Klaus. De repente, Klaus se para, se dirige a su equipo de audio para poner un CD y cuando lo empieza a reproducir, la música se le hace conocida a los chicos.

–Es un CD con todas las mezclas que realizó Aelita cuando estaba en el casting. Me asombró...

–¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –pregunta Aelita.

–Verás, un compañero nuestro –señalando a Diana– conoce a uno de los ingenieros de sonido que te probaron. Ese ingeniero grabó tus mezclas y las conservó hasta que me las dieron.

–¿Compañero de que? –pregunta Jeremie.

–Esperen.

Klaus se va a la cocina y al cabo de 5 minutos vuelve con 8 copas del tamaño de un pocillo de café llenas de un líquido rojo como la sangre. Les da uno a cada uno, quedándose una y todos se paran. Klaus se para al lado de Diana, le toma la mano izquierda con su diestra y adquiere una faceta seria.

–Chicos, lo que les quería... –es interrumpido por una sucesión de golpes.

Klaus escucha esos golpes provenientes del ascensor, va a abrirlo y encuentra a un señor alto como el, medio avejentado pero vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico negra. Lo acompañaba un joven de la edad de los chicos, vestido con un jean y una remera negra. Estas dos personas sonríen al ver a Klaus.

–Hijo mío –saluda en alemán.

–Padre, ¡no te esperaba acá! –se alegra Klaus y le da un abrazo, cosa que el hombre corresponde.

–Ey, ¿A mi no me saludas? –le reclama en broma en inglés.

Klaus lo mira y se separa del padre.

–A vos no... Mentira, ven para acá. –Klaus abraza al joven, que también lo corresponde.

Los chicos miran extrañado esta escena, mientras que Diana sonríe. Klaus voltea para ver a todos.

–Chicos, el es Karl Heydrich, general de la Bundeswehr, las fuerzas militares alemanas. Es mi padre –señalando al hombre–. El chico es Norman Carter, un amigo íntimo de la familia –señala al chico.

Después de presentarlos, Klaus mira al padre.

–¿A que se debe tu visita? –con una sonrisa le pregunta en alemán.

–Te traigo el uniforme tuyo y el de tu chica. ¿Ya les dijiste a tus amigos? –le da la bolsa.

–Estaba en eso, justo iba a decírselos. –toma la bolsa con su mano derecha.

–Bueno, yo me retiro... Tengo una reunión con unos oficiales de alto rango. ¿Te puedo dejar a Norm? –se empieza a alejar.

–Si, como no... Norm siempre es bienvenido a esta morada. –sonríe mirando al chico.

–No me lo emborraches, lo único que te pido. –sonríe apenas.

–Ahí no me hago cargo –empieza a reír a carcajadas.

–Haz lo que quieras, es tu responsabilidad ahora –lanza unas risas tímidas.

–Vaya en paz querido padre, éxitos con esos viejos. –sonríe.

Karl cierra la puerta y baja en el ascensor. Cuando pasa eso, Klaus vuelve a donde estaba y Norm se queda atrás del sillón en donde estaba.

–Como les decía... Lo que les quería decir es que cuando me fui de la academia fue porque quería saber lo que quería. La conocí a ella cerca de la fábrica y nos fuimos. Ahora podemos hacer lo que queremos y nos sentimos bien. Saluden a dos nuevos legionarios de la Legión Extranjera –ambos sonríen de oreja a oreja.

Los chicos a tal tamaña sorpresa se acercan a ambos y les dan un cálido saludo para después chocar las copas.

–¡Tomen el contenido de una sola vez! –Exclama Klaus y toma su brebaje al instante junto con Diana.

Jeremie y el resto menos Norm hacen lo mismo pero quedan tosiendo y con un ardor en la garganta. Klaus, Diana y Norm se ríen por esto.

–¿Qué nos diste? –exclama preguntando Odd.

–Es mi brebaje espirituoso para ocasiones especiales, hecho con vodka y granadina –ríe de una forma pícara–. Hoy les voy a enseñar a disfrutar una fiesta mía.

Klaus parte a la cocina a buscar mas alcohol con una sonrisa.

–¿Les gustó? A mi me tomó tiempo acostumbrarme a eso –Diana les pregunta con una sonrisa.

–Un poco fuerte pero dulce... –responde William.

–Lo mismo digo. –también Ulrich.

El resto de los chicos asienten. Era la primera vez que tomaban alcohol y justo ese brebaje.

–Ahora Klaus les va a traer algo mas liviano para que tomen, el sabe como tratar a sus invitados. –se sienta en el sillón cruzando sus piernas.

Al instante sale Klaus con un par de licores, dos cervezas alemanas, un champagne y una coctelera. Deja las bebidas en la mesa pero agarra una cerveza y se la da a Norm.

–Vos vas a tomar esto, después sírvete lo que quieras... Tomá lo que se te antoje –comenta en inglés mientras se reía.

–Igual me iba a servir yo solo –agarra la cerveza y se ríe.

Klaus vuelve a la cocina y trae un par de bebidas blancas, azúcar y hielo y vuelve de vuelta a la cocina pero para traer más vasos. Se dispone a hacer varios tragos dulces y no tan fuertes y al cabo de un par de minutos termina, dándoles a Yumi, Aelita y a Jeremie. Sirve un par de vasos de cerveza para Ulrich, William y Odd y lleva el champagne para el y para Diana. Les hizo probar y mientras que a las chicas y a Jeremie les gustaba lo que tomaban, el resto hacían caras de que no les gustaba.

–Vamos, hombre que no toma cerveza no es hombre –comenta Klaus arrastrando la voz.

–Ey, ¿Y yo? –pregunta asombrado Jeremie.

–Dije hombres Jeremie –ríe a carcajadas seguido de todos.

–No es justo, yo soy hombre... –murmura antes de seguir tomando.

–Entonces te quiero ver en Lyoko –lo persuade.

–No gracias, me quedo en la computadora –mira hacia otro lado.

Todos ríen y se olvidan de eso, seguían tomando tranquilos mientras hablaban escuchando las mezclas de la pelirosa. En un momento Klaus sugirió un verdad o reto, cosa que todos aceptaron. Mientras pasaban los minutos y los tragos, sucedían cosas raras como Jeremie y Odd haciendo bailes extraños, William bailando sensualmente ante Yumi y Ulrich atrás de William, Aelita sin su vestido pero observando las cosas que pasaban y Diana encima de Klaus como si lo estuviera excitando. Norm se encontraba sentado cerca mirando todo, con 3 botellas vacías de cerveza y en un estado claramente ebrio. De repente, Klaus levanta a Diana para que se pare, mira a todos y se va hacia la habitación pequeña.

–Chicos, ya vengo... –finge una mirada inocente.

Por esto, todos se calman y se quedan donde estaban, sonrojados mientras Aelita se viste de vuelta. Al cabo de 10 minutos, se percatan de que la pareja no había vuelto y les agarra curiosidad. Van hacia la puerta, la abren lentamente y encuentran a Klaus con el torso desnudo y todo arañado y con los pantalones bajos y a Diana a espaldas de el con el vestido corrido hacia el abdomen, teniendo sexo. El rostro de ambos era de un placer absoluto, como si ambos gozaran cada penetración del joven. Mientras Klaus la penetraba, le clavaba las uñas y la arañaba en su cuerpo. Esto claramente le gustaba a la joven, emitiendo gemidos por el placer. Los chicos al ver esto se empezaban a excitar y por el estado de ebriedad, Yumi empieza a acariciar los miembros de Ulrich y William por sobre el pantalón y lo mismo hacía Aelita con Odd y Jeremie. Klaus nota que lo están espiando y mientras hacía lo suyo con Diana, instaba a que entren todos y que cierren la puerta para que quede todo oscuro.

Pasaron 20 minutos y la habitación era una perdición. Yumi siendo penetrada por Ulrich mientras le lamía el miembro a William y Aelita masturbando y lamiendo los miembros de Odd y Jeremie. Klaus se encontraba acostado en la cama con Diana encima. Ella le seguía rasguñando el torso y los brazos y Klaus reaccionaba penetrando mas rápido y salvajemente, cosa que la joven hacía rasguñarlo mas fuerte. Aelita se para mientras toma suavemente el miembro duro de Jeremie y hace que el glande entre a su vagina provocando un gemido de ella. Cuando Jeremie la toma de la cintura para penetrarla, la pelirosa sigue lamiendo el miembro del joven rubio mientras que Yumi era abordada por un Ulrich y William sumidos en el placer con una doble penetración. La japonesa parecía perdida, el placer que sentía hacía que acabara rápido como Diana. Después de varios minutos los gemidos suaves de todos pasaron a ser casi gritos. Todos estuvieron a punto de acabar así que aceleraron y como por arte de magia, los hombres se alejan de las chicas y estas fueron manchadas por el semen que despedían. William se sienta en el piso muy cansado y se duerme casi al instante por su ebriedad. Ulrich se sienta en una silla que había, donde también se duerme y Yumi se acuesta en la cama, boca abajo. Jeremie se sienta junto con Aelita en una esquina donde se duermen abrazados y Odd queda tirado en el piso. Klaus se queda donde estaba y Diana se levanta y se acuesta al lado de el, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su joven legionario. Ambos también se duermen.

Ya era de día, ninguno se movió de sus posiciones salvo Diana que estaba como dándole la espalda a Klaus. Klaus se despierta con un dolor de cabeza y sin despertar a los que estaban acostados, se levanta y sale de la habitación mientras se subía los pantalones. Mira hacia su televisor y lo ve a Norm dormido con los pantalones bajos y su mano derecha en su miembro. En el televisor estaba el menú de un DVD pornográfico.

–_Cierto, estaba Norm... Pobre, lo dejamos a un lado... Me va a matar cuando se de cuenta._ –piensa en su idioma natal.

Se va a la ventana para ver el cielo y resplandecía la ciudad por el sol. Estaba sonriente por el resultado de su fiesta. Escucha unos pasos sutiles así que gira y resulta que es Diana yendo hacia el mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Se para junto a el y se abrazan mirando al cielo.

–¿Estás contento? –le pregunta.

–Muy. Espero que esta fiesta logre afianzar a las parejas aunque hubo consecuencias inesperadas. –sonríe mirando hacia fuera.

–¿Los tríos? –pregunta extrañada.

–Si... Pero capaz surja algo raro ahora, je je... –sigue sonriendo pero cerrando los ojos.

–Se cumplió lo que dijiste...

–Si, una noche en la eternidad... Para ellos y para nosotros –la mira a ella y su sonrisa y mirada se suavizan.

Ambos se fusionan en un beso tierno pero apasionado a la vez.

**Notas**

La canción que suena cuando llegan es "Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit (Un toque de humanidad)" de Lacrimosa. Forma parte del álbum Echos.

Jeremie estaba como siempre, Yumi y Aelita estaban vestidas con un vestido igual, solo que su color difiere, Ulrich y William estaban vestidos como en la 4º temporada de la serie y Odd como Jim Morales en su época disco.


End file.
